Un 30 avril
by nathdawn
Summary: BON ANNIVERSAIRE LISEN!... Zoro et Sanji, un soir sous la neige, une tache sur l'évier, et tout a dérapé... Zoro et Sanji, toujours...


**On prend les mêmes et on recommence. Lisen, je t'encourage vivement à mettre en follow la communauté « A ton bon plaisir », sur le profil d'Hase. De jolies surprises t'y attendront, égrainées dans le temps...**

**Joyeux anniversaire ma Lisen d'amour, mon amie, ma jumelle cosmique !**

**J'espère que ce petit cadeau te plaira.**

**Mille baisers pour toi !**

* * *

**Un 30 avril...**

« Vaut mieux qu'on arrête là. »

Une dispute, les mots de trop.

« Ouais, ça me semble évident. »

Sanji se détourna, une désagréable impression au creux du ventre. Zoro avait tranché, parole à figure de lame, comme toujours. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Aucune importance. Ils ne savaient même pas comment un soir, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le même lit. Un accident, une mauvaise blague. Et ils avaient recommencé ! Depuis, ils ne se détestaient plus, ne se battaient plus, c'en était devenu insupportable. Une étreinte alcoolisée et ils avaient tout perdu ce qui existait entre eux. Avant.

Et ce soir, les mots avaient remplacé les coups qu'ils ne savaient plus se donner. C'était mieux comme ça.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Le Sunny avait accosté sur une île hivernale un beau matin, un soleil pâle faisant miroiter l'étendue blanche. C'était une terre assez vaste dont le centre s'élevait sur une imposante montagne couverte de sapins dont le vert sombre tranchait avec les pentes immaculées.

Le port s'ouvrait sur un village fait d'habitations serrées, juste délimitées pas de petites ruelles. Cet endroit semblait déserté par la Marine vu le nombre de pavillons à tête de mort flottant au vent sur les navires amarrés.

L'équipage au Chapeau de Paille s'était rapidement disséminé dans la ville alors que les premiers flocons s'étaient mis à tomber. Il faisait froid, un vent sifflant, s'engouffrant à travers les vêtements et rougissant les visages.

Sanji était accompagné de Chopper, les deux amis faisaient quelques achats pour leurs passions respectives, soit la cuisine et la médecine. Puis le froid mordant et la faim les poussèrent vers une taverne alors que la nuit venait de tomber. Ils allaient souper tranquillement puis rentreraient sur le Sunny pour y entreposer leurs achats avant qu'ils ne gèlent.

Alors qu'ils allaient entrer, un détail attira l'attention du Maître-Coq vers la ruelle adjacente à l'établissement. Un détail... vert. Soit une chevelure tellement étrange qu'elle ne pouvait passer inaperçue. Mais ce qui choqua Sanji fut que cette Tête de Pelouse n'était pas seul. Il avait le visage baissé vers une femme qui était en train de lui parler à l'oreille. Le cuisinier s'était arrêté quelques secondes pour observer cette scène.

_« Le __M__arimo est avec une demoiselle? La pauvre! Mais c'est qu'elle est jolie en plus! Sale enfoiré! Mais bon, vue la légèreté de sa mise, ce doit être une prostitué. Obligée de vendre son corps à ce stupide rustre! Et lui qui en profite! __Mais bon, qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut, comme si j'en avais quelque chose à battre! »_

Sur ces belles pensées, il pénétra à son tour dans la gargotte bondée et enfumée.

« On va avoir du mal à trouver une table de libre, dit le jeune renne.

- Ouais, c'est ce qu'on dirait. Et si on retournait au bateau? On risque l'intoxication alimentaire dans ce genre d'endroit.

- Ce serait chouette! Et puis ta cuisine est trop bonne! »

Sanji sourit et ils ressortirent aussitôt. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil pour vérifier si Zoro était toujours là mais la ruelle était vide. Une bourrasque glacée le ramena sur terre et les deux amis pressèrent le pas pour rentrer se mettre au chaud.

Mais en chemin, ils croisèrent Luffy et Usopp.

« Salut les gars, Nami a réservé une table, vous venez ? »

Chopper éclata de joie mais le cuisinier préféra rentrer seul au bateau, pas envie, envie de rien. Le froid a abrégé la conversation, le capitaine survolté a fait le reste. Et c'est totalement transi qu'il est remonté sur le Sunny.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Le maître-coq se réfugia dans sa cuisine. Ici, chaque chose était à sa place, ça brillait, ça rutilait. Dans un réflexe appris depuis toujours, il se saisit d'un torchon pour effacer une trace sur l'évier. Une tâche, minuscule. Il frotte, elle est toujours là. Il mouille le tissus, le passe, sans résultat. Un peu de savon, frictions, mais l'auréole résiste, le nargue.

Alors, éponge de métal, il frotte, décape, abrase, raye l'inox mais la tâche est toujours là. Et il insiste, les larmes au bord des yeux, le cœur au bord des lèvres, face à un combat qu'il ne veut pas perdre, aussi puéril soit-il.

Il ne peut pas perdre !

Blancheur sur couleur argent, rayée comme par une minuscule épée. La trace est toujours là, balafrée mais là. Là ! LÀ !

Et soudain, la rage qui l'étrangle jaillit comme une furie. Et tout valse à travers la pièce, les casseroles heurtent les murs dans un vacarme assourdissant, les tiroirs sont arrachés, se fracassent au sol, libérant les couverts dans les _gling_, des _blig_, des _fizz_...

Les assiettes et les verres se brises, en des centaines d'éclats qui courent, roulent, glissent sous les meubles comme s'ils voulaient se cacher du cuisinier. Et ce dernier se laisse tomber à genoux au milieu de ce chaos. Il est à bout de souffle. Un regard alentours et il ne peut que constater le carnage.

« Putain de tache ! »

Sa cuisine est dévastée. C'est pour cela qu'il a juste envie de pleurer, là, comme un con, non ? Évidemment que c'est pour ça. Rien à voir avec un lit trop vide, un cœur desséché, une gorge nouée, si serrée que parfois, même la fumée de ses cigarettes a du mal à passer.

Alors il se laisse tomber assis, les jambes pliées, prostré sur lui-même. Trop con tout ça.

Il sursaute quand il entend la porte s'ouvrir, il n'a pas perçu les pas, rendus silencieux par le manteau neigeux. Zoro entre, sabre à la main, sourcils froncés. Il a cru à un vandale... sauf que ce n'est que le cuistot. Qui à priori, vient de péter un putain de câble ! Le cuistot qui le regarde d'une façon totalement hébétée, son œil azure semblant vide. Wadô retrouve fourreau.

« Oï Cook, il se passe quoi, là ?

- Y'a... y'a une tache sur l'évier. »

À situation absurde, réponse absurde.

« Et donc, tu fais le ménage ?

- Ouais. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre d'abord ?

- Rien. »

Sanji ricane d'un rire sans joie. Rien ! Comme toujours, rien de nouveau sous le pavillon. À part lui, si pathétique. Rien. L'histoire de leurs vies réunies autour de rien, du vide, du néant. Il se relève péniblement, il a besoin de sortir, tout l'oppresse ici et sans un mot ni un regard, il passe à côté du sabreur et franchit la porte.

Zoro secoue la tête face au spectacle du champ de bataille puis baisse les yeux, suit une ligne écarlate, des gouttelettes de sang. Rouge, étincelles vermillons sur le plancher, de l'évier à la porte. Il soupire en levant les yeux au ciel, fait craquer sa nuque, et sort à son tour.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

La neige tombe, de gros flocons, le froid est vif, le vent peine à faire claquer les cordages gelés. Un coup d'oeil à gauche, le cuistot est là, il tire sur une clope, la main tremblante fait frémir le bout incandescent dans la nuit à peine lumineuse sous le couvert blanc.

Le bretteur se glisse dans son dos, ouvre son manteau et se colle au cuisinier, les enfermant tous deux dans ce rempart de chaleur. Sanji a tressailli, il grelotte dans sa veste de costard qui ne le protège pas et de surprise, il lâche le tube de nicotine qui se plante dans une congère sans un bruit. Il ne bouge pas, ne le repousse pas non plus.

Zoro pose son menton sur l'épaule.

« Tu vas geler.

- Et alors ?

- Tu saignes aussi. Rentrons, faut soigner ça. »

Il l'entraîne vers l'infirmerie, facilement. Trop. Le cuistot semble être une enveloppe vide, il déteste ça. Il le fait asseoir sur le lit d'examen. Un regard, ce sont ses mains qui sont coupées, de minuscules estafilades, quelques morceaux de verre ont entaillé la peau. Grâce au froid, ça ne saigne déjà plus.

Zoro nettoie, désinfecte, pose quelques pansements, là où les coupures sont les plus franches. Tout de long, le cuistot n'émet pas un son, ne réagit pas. Comme une statue de glace figée par le blizzard.

« Voilà, t'es tout neuf.

- Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure... avec une femme. »

Zoro se mord la lèvre. Tout compte fait, il préférait quand il était silencieux. Merde !

« Et alors ?

- Alors rien.

- Rien ? Et comme par hasard, tu pètes tout à côté juste après.

- Y'avait une tache...

- Sur l'évier, je sais. Putain Cook, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Nous deux, c'était pas grand chose, je pensais qu'on avait réglé le problème

- Je le croyais aussi. Mais... rien n'est réglé. On s'engueule plus comme avant et tout à l'heure, de te voir avec elle, ça m'a fait chier, royalement chier ! Et j'ai pas envie d'être comme ça, je veux pas, je veux pas !

- Calme-toi Sanji. »

L'entente de son prénom fait éclater un barrage, de peine, de rancune, de manque. Aussi, il se met sur ses pieds, attrape la nuque de Zoro et fond sur sa bouche. Juste ses lèvres immobiles, pressées contre celles plus charnues, chaudes, humides. L'instant se paralyse sous ce contact, les deux tout aussi surpris de se retrouver dans pareille situation. Il suffirait que l'un d'eux bouge à peine, entrouvre un passage et tout recommencerait. Mais c'est impossible, il n'y a rien entre eux, ils ne sont même plus les meilleurs ennemis.

Sanji se détache brusquement et se laisse à nouveau tomber assis sur le lit, la tête basse, l'esprit tempête, le cœur en friche. Et là, tous les deux si proches, ils ne sont même pas capables de s'engueuler ou de se balancer un coup, ça leur ferait pourtant du bien.

Zoro le regarde, les bras ballants. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il a juste envie de fuir l'endroit, laisser le cuistot avec ses états d'âmes mais il ne peut pas.

« Je n'ai rien fait avec cette nana. »

Le cuisinier relève les yeux vers le bretteur, sous le choc.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule en plus ?! Elle était magnifique cette demoiselle alors...

- Alors elle n'était pas toi ! »

Le cuistot semble assimiler l'information avec difficulté aussi Zoro reprend la parole aussitôt.

« Je ne suis même pas entré, je me suis barré.

- Menteur, t'aurais été là avant moi dans ce cas !

- Ouais ben avec cette putain de neige, ça a pris un peu de temps, voilà ! »

Sanji plisse le coin de sa bouche. Ce con s'était perdu, pour changer. Ce con dont il ne pouvait plus se passer, à son corps défendant.

« Bon. Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant Marimo ?

- Toi rien parce que là, tu fais que des conneries.

- Je t'emmerde !

- La ferme ! », conclut Zoro en souriant.

Puis, d'une simple pression sur le genoux, il lui fait écarter les jambes et se glisse entre elles. Il le domine d'une tête, lui fait redresser le menton et pose sa bouche sur la commissure du cuistot qui en oublie de respirer. Puis les lèvres glissent, se rencontrent, tout doucement. Les bouches se caressent, tendrement et c'est bien la première fois qu'ils s'embrassent ainsi.

Des baisers, ils s'en sont donnés, durant leurs étreintes à allure de combat. C'était à celui qui dominait, à tour de rôle. C'était du sexe, passionné, libérateur où tous les deux s'interdisaient d'aimer autre chose que le plaisir, l'orgasme. Ce n'était que des étreintes furtives, dans la réserve, dans la vigie, la cuisine, des terrains neutres. Comme leurs cœurs. Juste l'union improbable d'un dandy et d'un guerrier, sans attentes, sans promesses.

Ce soir, quelque chose a changé. Zoro, désireux de soulager une tension, a choisi le plus simple, a foncé, comme toujours, direction le bordel. La femme était là, jolie, désirable, peu vêtue malgré le froid. Mais des lèvres trop rouges, des seins trop gros, des hanches trop arrondies. Brune en plus. Et de bander, ce fut la débandade, la fuite, pas envie, surtout pas d'elle. Retourner au bateau.

Et là, il a trouvé le cuistot, en vrac, comme au milieu d'un champ de mine. Et pour qu'il ait flingué sa cambusière, le motif était grave. Oui, il vient de lui avouer. Et lui a fait de même, dit les mots qui auraient dû être tus. Leurs secrets partagés.

Et là, ils s'embrassent, pour une fois, ils prennent le temps de savourer, d'apprécier ce contact qui est presque chaste. Presque. Car ils sont bouche contre bouche, sans désir de lutter, les doigts dans les cheveux.

Et ils s'écartent à peine, se regardent, vraiment, pour la première fois. Le doute est toujours là. Réalité ? C'est trop douloureux d'espérer.

« Faut que j'aille ranger le bordel que j'ai foutu à côté. »

Le bretteur tique. Pour la première fois face à lui, le cuistot esquive, veut fuir. Ils sont à l'infirmerie, terrain neutre, encore.

« On fera ça demain Cook. »

Et sans plus le laisser réfléchir, Zoro lui prend la main et l'entraîne dehors. Les rafales sont violentes, glaciales et c'est serrés l'un contre l'autre qu'ils pénètrent dans la chambre du sabreur. Sanji se mord la lèvre, une appréhension... en ensuite ? Demain ? Les jours suivants ? Lui, il fait les choses avec une passion débordante, il n'y peut rien, il est comme ça. Il aime, il s'attache, il s'entrave sous des couverts d'homme qui n'en a rien à foutre. Mais ce soir, le masque est tombé, à cause d'une minuscule tache.

Zoro balance son manteau à travers la pièce et dépose ses sabres religieusement contre le mur. Lui fait le tri entre les choses importantes et les autres. Tout est question de priorités. Et là, la sienne, c'est le cuistot endimanché et trempé. Alors doucement, calmement, comme lorsqu'il s'occupe de ses précieuses lames, il commence à le déshabiller. Et comme toujours, il envoie chaque bout de tissus dans un coin, sous l'oeil désapprobateur du cuisinier. Un sourire en coin et Sanji se balance totalement de ses affaires froissées et participe à la danse, effeuillage en règle.

Il fait froid, les peaux frissonnent et se couvrent de petits monts. Pourtant, ils prennent le temps de regarder le corps vis à vis, nu et impudique. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils se voient ainsi mais là, ils en profitent, observent, caressent du regard.

Puis sous les couvertures face à face, ils s'enlacent, la chaleur les enveloppe, celle de l'étoffe, celle qui monte du creux de leur ventre. Leurs jambes s'emmêlent, ils s'embrassent, se caressent, se serrent, frottent leurs deux érections tendues l'une contre l'autre entre leurs deux mains enlacées. Jusqu'à la jouissance.

Ce soir, ils ont fait l'amour, sans douleur, sans se faire mal, ils ont réparé les cœurs malmenés, les ont liés. Demain matin, ils remettront le couvert, cette fois, sans barrière, l'un entrera dans l'autre, ballet de hanches. Demain. Quand ils se réveilleront dans les bras l'un de l'autre, cette première fois.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Un an plus tard...

Zoro entre dans la cuisine d'un pas décidé, il est tard, les autres sont couchés. Il prend la pile d'assiette qui vient d'être essuyée et la fracasse au sol. Le cuisinier en a la mâchoire qui se décroche.

« Non mais t'es pas bien Marimo ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous abruti ? »

Mais Zoro sourit, l'entrave dans ses bras et lui donne un baiser qui fait tout oublier au Cook, même sa précieuse vaisselle.

« Bon anniversaire Blondinet.

- Hein ?

- On est le 30 avril, c'est comme ça que tout a commencé, il y a un an, pour fêter ça, j'ai foutu le même bordel que toi.

- Putain, t'es grave ! »

Mais le cuisinier sourit. Et fond sur la bouche moqueuse. Il en profitera quelques instants avant de lui coller sa raclée pour l'obliger à nettoyer son basard. Y'a pas le feu...

**FIN**

* * *

**Et voilà ! Je voulais faire du drôle, bah, a pas puuuuuu ! Donc un peu de smut... Mmmmmh !**

**Et il n'est pas important de vieillir, l'essentiel est de ne pas grandir... (ce que nous faisons fort bien!)**

**Bisous ma douce !**


End file.
